Queen Antanasia Dragomir Vladescu
by A Vladescu Princess
Summary: This continues off right from where Jessica Rules the Dark Side left off. Jessica has now adapted to the vampire ruler life, but something unknown desires to threaten the united clans. Jessica soon realizes that vampires are not the only creatures that pose a threat. All characters belong to Beth Fantaskey.
1. A Queen Has Duties

I stared darkly at my uncle. Imprisonment sure did a number on him and he deserved it all. He continued to cower and show fear. I had once felt an equal to him, but now I have to say that I certainly didn't feel anywhere near his level.

"Dorin Dragomir, you are hereby fated to be destroyed. You have betrayed your sovereigns and committed treason, and you will pay with your existence. You have purposely given me tainted blood and for a suitable punishment you will see yourself the effects of it until my husband is well enough to destroy you inevitably."

"Have mercy! It is not my doing at all! It is your entire cousin's fault. Ylenia Dragomir should be punished! Please Antanasia!" He pleaded.

Although a part of me sympathized with him and did not want to cause him harm, I was still princess and it my duty to protect law. Lucius and I had my made it clear to the elders that in our reign, the law would always be above all and justice will prevail.

"My decision is final. Do not cry. You shame the Dragomir name. I am appalled you are even my kin." It was kind of harsh I know, but it shut him up anyway. "Ylenia will be tried and punished as well. I do not have any more time for this." _That was actually a lie because I did have time. The trial was going faster than I estimated._ "Guards, take him away."

Suddenly guards came out of the shadows of courtroom and began to escort the criminal to incarceration where he would be prepared to his ultimate demise. Just when they were about to leave the door I spoke,

"Oh and Dorin, that is PRINCESS ANTANASIA to you."

As I watched Dorin get taken away by the guards I could feel the elders nod their heads. When I married Lucius everyone had known that I definitely was not princess material. Me, included, in those who had doubts. The only person who seemed to have some faith in my leadership potential was Lucius.

Right now though, despite the fact I had just sent one of my cousins to be destroyed, felt a bit of hope that I would soon be respected as a ruler.

I looked straight at the elders including Flaviu who seemed to be always intent on finding my flaws and decided to end the day. "Dorin Dragomir will be incarcerated for the following days. Once we hold Ylenia Dragomir's trial and declare our sentence, we will have him destroyed."

Flaviu sneered, "And who shall be doing this destroying? Not you, perhaps?"

He was testing me. To him, pointing out the meager detail that although I was a vampire ruler, I was still weak in their so called art of violence because I was a newbie and a female. In this world, despite the glory it was to fight, it was rare for female vampires to actually own a stake nevertheless even hold one. Due to recent events though, I had become an exception to that tradition. Raniero and I had become close during the investigation of Claudiu's death. I had learned his roots which was much more violent that thought of, but also learned of his kindred heart and why my husband had indeed considered him a friend. He had taught me the basics in using a stake just enough to actually defend myself. Once I got the hang of that of course, Raniero (and Lucius) then told I still had a long way to go which I hold no problem in agreeing.

I decided to ignore Lucius' sinister uncle's sarcasm and answered him in a tone that I even bet my royal birthmother would have been proud. "Of course not Flauvis. The act of destroying should remain with my husband for he as the prince should have the honor of doing so. Personally, whether or not he was the ruler of our clans or not, it seems fit for he was the one framed in this conspiracy created by my deranged cousins. And in that note, I declare this court as a finished session. The trial date for Ylenia Dragomir will be announced in our next weekly meeting."

I motioned the guards to open the door and then proceeded out of the courtroom as the first person out. Although I had been living in the estate for a while now, it still seemed like there was probably whole wings that I hadn't known yet. Fortunately, I had become accustomed to actually finding the royal bedroom.

Before going to the courtroom, I had last seen Lucius sleeping on the bed. While being without sustenance while imprisoned, he was basically bordering the state of _luat_. For strong vampire like Lucius, large amounts of blood were essential and without it can cause deadly consequences.

Suddenly switching to wife-mode, I had ordered him to rest in bed so he could fully recover the horrible experience which was being denied any blood. He wanted to come to Dorin Dragomir's trial, but I couldn't allow it. I told him he needed to rest because of the horrible experience of no blood, but then he just responds that the only horrible experience he has ever encountered was being away from me and my mother's vegan casserole. Obviously I responded with a kiss, but also letting him know his sweet talk isn't going to let me allow him to go. He humored me and actually stayed.

I think. Lucius was not in the bed nor was he on the nearby desk. I did a double take and was suddenly worried. I felt a glimmer of wind and remembered my training so I did the fastest 180 degree turn ever to see my attacker.

"Hmmm...Raniero has taught you well. Your instincts seem more heightened and alert. A normal person would have not noticed my sneak attack. Though, you didn't actually reach for your stake. We'll have to work on that, love."


	2. A Queen Has a King

Lucius took me in his arms. I then nestled my face to his neck. I could feel the pulse of blood from his neck and from that my fangs started to ache. Because Lucius was still recovering I couldn't take blood from him despite the fact when he said it was okay. I took a whole lot of my inner strength to not drink his blood at the moment. I wasn't exactly thirsty in a way that was conventional, but I was thirsty for the comfort that all was Lucius.

I tried to break away from the embrace so I could try to eliminate some temptation, but Lucius only strengthened his hold on me. Suddenly I was above the floor and was being carried all the way to the bed.

I sat on the bed still within Lucius's arms and when I put my head on my chest did I realize there were tears in seeping down my cheeks.

Lucius bent down closer to me that his cheeks brushed mine. He whispered, "Let it out, love. It is only us here. Tell me what you're feeling."

"I did it. I actually gave a sentence for destruction." I reluctantly sobbed out. Lucius then gently started rubbing my back. "I held it in. I really did. During the trial I did my best to be a princess showing not emotion. I'm so frustrated. I'm so confused about my feelings about this. I can't even drink from you either!" The last sentence sort of just blurted out and I mentally chastised myself for even revealing it a bit to him.

"I know, Jessica. You did amazing. I know you told me to rest and stay here, but I couldn't resist. I'm not sorry for it. You were so breathtaking up there. You proved to everyone that you are a true princess. I for one which had no doubt about."

I looked up to meet his eyes and instantly I knew he was telling the truth. His eyes glimmered in admiration and love. He then removed his arms from me and he probably saw the worry in my eyes so he instantly put both his palms in each side of my face so we were both in eye level. His eyes grew to a much more serious look.

"I want you to drink from me right now, Antanasia." I tried to protest, but he wouldn't let me. "Don't even say that I am not well enough. See, I am well. Very well. Please drink from me, Jessica. Let me be your husband and take care of you. Please."

He took off his shirt and lay down on the bed, bringing me with him. I felt his well-defined abs and silently agreed that we was getting back to his old self. It was just that I couldn't stop picturing him when he was first released from the cell-so weak to the point he could almost pass for dead.

"Drink from me, Jessica. You can always drink from me. It is an honor I have and intend to act thoroughly."

"Fine, but you have to drink from me at least." I could feel him grinning. The battle was won. Maybe this is plan all along, but I wasn't going to complain anymore.

My fangs grazed over the pulse point and I pierced through the skin. Blood started to pour out and the scent was the same as it always been which was always appetizing. I knew for sure I wasn't going to heaven anytime soon considering vampires live to an eternity, but this way would be the only way I would even taste heaven as long as I lived on earth.

Once I finished I let out a satisfied moan and sat up. "Your turn now." He smiled in response and even though I had been to married him for a while now I still blushed.

After he was done, we just laid on the bed entangled in each other. "It will get easier with practice, wife of mine. I promise."

I didn't respond nor did I have time to respond because very soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I have been living in the castle for a long time now so I thought it would be a while since I got lost again. Boy, was that a false statement.

I admit I am lost right now. For one, I don't see any walls. At all. Maybe I found another garden hidden inside the castle? I looked around again. It didn't really look like a garden that would be maintained by the castle servants. There were trees that looked like they could shrivel up and die any day now and come to think of it there was snow everywhere.

There wasn't a walking path in site. How the heck did I even get here?

I checked my dress and looked for my phone but it wasn't there. So calling Lucius was a bust. I decided to just keep going ahead and walking. I had some gut instinct to walk straight ahead like it was almost calling out to me. If I had been gone for long, Lucius would have noticed and probably started a search party. That would be really embarrassing considering there would be a meeting with the elders the following day. _How on earth will be okay with her ruling a kingdom when she can't even get around her own home! _

I aimlessly continued walking and walking until I reach a dead end. I found myself touching the boulder and somehow some writing appeared on the rock in front of me. It was the Dragomir Seal. The same seal that was on my mother's/mine necklace. Suddenly the rock broke and split in half revealing a tunnel lit with torches on the side walls. I was about to walk into the tunnel until I felt someone touch my arm.

The touch became aggressive and soon I didn't see the tunnel anymore, but just Lucius.

"Wake up sleepy head."

I have had some pretty weird dreams, but that would probably be the weirdest so far.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone-who-reads-this. I know author's notes can be a bit annoying so I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I have now officially finalized the entire plot and ending of the story so I will be updating this story weekly. So keep out on the lookout! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Thanks for reading! **


	3. A Queen Has Very Few Friends

"Morning Lucius."'

"We have a meeting with the Elders today, Antanasia."

"Oh right. But that's like later in the day? Why'd you wake me up so early?" Lucius then helped me out of bed and handed me my robe. Although he had said we would be meeting with the Elders today, Lucius wasn't wearing his usual vampire prince outfit. He wore his Levis—the one we bought back in Pennsylvania and an Abercrombie shirt. In other words, he was hot.

"Oh shoot! Min and Raniero are leaving today aren't they?"

"You do not think they would leave without a goodbye did you? I'll be downstairs for breakfast. They are waiting for us." He gave me a kiss and then closed the door leaving me alone in the room.

I got dressed and put on my mother's necklace. On the front it held the Dragomir seal, but on the back it was just bare. In the beginning of the week I had told Lucius that although I was a Dragomir in blood, I wanted something other than my engagement ring to symbolize the Vladescu part of myself. I told him that I wanted my necklace to be engraved with the Vladescu seal on the back. Lucius thought it was a fantastic idea and promised me that he would make an appointment with the best blacksmith in the kingdom.

Once I was ready, I proceeded down to the dining hall and saw the three people in my life (besides my adoptive parents) that I trusted eating and laughing joyously. I sat in my usual spot at the left of Lucius.

"Morning Jess. I understand you and Lucius are slumming it today but seriously, Jess? You had to pick the "I love Arabians" shirt out of everything."

I smiled at my best friend. "Hey, these are one my favorites. It has sentimental value."

"Oh Melinda Sue. Sentimental value is everything yes? Anatanasia's shirt is lovely yes?" Raniero piped up between his taco. How on earth did he convince the cook to make him taco albeit in breakfast? I'll never know.

"Thanks Raniero. At least someone here appreciates my choice in clothing."

Lucius just laughed.

A couple of minutes after just talking and a semi-food fight, a servant came up to us and announced that the car was ready.

Once we were at the airport, we went to the main waiting area. An outsider would have thought that we were just regular human teenagers but it was only a quarter true. No would have guessed one of the teenagers was actually a powerful vampire prince and the other a second in command retired vampire assassin. Then there would be me who honestly would have never guessed me myself that I was a powerful vampire princess. There was only Mindy who actually still human, however, I had a feeling that in a few months, Mindy would be joining us in vampiredom.

As the announcer stated that the airplane was ready to board the first class, I hugged Raniero first and then Mindy a bit longer.

"I'm going to miss you, Jess."

"I'm going to miss you too, Min."

"Remember Jess, you can call me and Raniero for anything. We'll always have your and Lucius's backs. Oh and speaking of Lucius, I left some of my old Cosmo magazines in your room one of which has the 75 ways of you know what." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

With that last sly note, she and Raniero left to California to relax in the sun.

And then left Lucius and me back to our royal duties.

When we arrived home we had to dress back into our vampire prince and vampire princess status. After, we headed to Lucius's study and we had to sign a bunch of stuff and look over paperwork which bored me to death, but was a royal duty that I would chose over handing down justice in means of destruction any day.

Mindy's gift of learning Romanian language videos had been really paying off. I could almost read half the stuff I was signing without Lucius's help. Somehow my inner vampire genes had prepared for the day I needed to learn Romanian and decided to make sure my brain could pick it up easily and so it did. One of the many accomplishments I was proud of was that I could finally order a great tasting lunch for Lucius and myself.

After we ate lunch in the study a servant came in and announced that our horses were ready so Lucius led me to the stables.

"Are we going to the cemetery again, Lucius? I think the blood offerings we left aren't dried up yet." I said as he helped me get on my horse's saddle.

As he went up his own horse he replied, "Actually I've been meaning to do this, but because of previous engagements unfortunately I haven't. We, my love, will be doing our first ride around the kingdom and inspect the land.


	4. A Queen Has Subjects

"They are rebuilding this plaza in your name, Antanasia." Lucius said as he helped me down my horse. The village center was clearly in construction. One could make out the square and the center of walkaways. Shops surrounded the place. It seemed as though this was basically to social and shopping hub of the entire village. There were children running around as their parents shopped for groceries and such. The place wasn't modern at all. It truly felt like a very medieval town out of a fairy tale book. It was surreal. However pleasantly cute it was, it wasn't the bit hygienic as well.

I saw a little girl pulling a pail of water up from the well, and even from the point I stood, I could it was a bit murky. The children who were running around didn't have shoes either. It was a bit sad to say the least. As princess and potentially future queen, I made note in my mind to put children welfare on the top of my lists of things to reform about the kingdom Lucius and I led.

When we were both on the ground level, I held Lucius' hand while the royal trumpet played. I could hear the heads turning and almost in unison, people all around bowed. It was definitely still new to me being a new princess and all. I knew I should probably be used to it, but how could I when only real praise and respect I truly got was from my previous school math competitions?

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man came up to me all angry like. "Well, well, well! If it isn't the lost princess?" His tone was harsh and sarcastic. I could feel Lucius' tighten mildly slightly.

"I suppose you think you're now that you're here, everything will be alright! If you think that then we are definitely doomed! We will all rot! We are cursed! Forever! No one can change this. You and your Vladescu union will…."

He didn't get to finish. Well, not that I would have wanted him to anyway. There was a part of me however that wanted to listen to rest of his deranged rant.

"I am so sorry Your Highnesses. We will see to it that he will not bother you." A man who seemed more dignified than others or so he thought said. "Take him away." Civilians took the strange, old man away and once he was finally not seen, Lucius began to speak.

"I will not tolerate an unexpected and harsh welcome, Stefan. Especially one towards my wife." Lucius appeared calm yet so dominant. If I squinted, I bet I would have seen a slight cower from Stefan.

"Forgive me, Prince." There was a bit slight hesitation on Stefan's statement however it could probably be played off because to someone besides me or Raniero, Lucius could be intimidating.

He turned and faced me. His subordinate demeanor diminished and an enthusiastic persona almost engulfed him. "Oh Princess! We were all delighted that you have finally come! We are remaking this plaza in your name, did you know? It will be fabulously marvelous! An artist will come and it will be simply fantastic."

I wasn't sure if I should have been surprised or not, but I knew for sure that I didn't know how to respond. So I smiled. Yeah, I just smiled.

Lucius let go of my hand and placed his hand around my waist instead. "Love this is Stefan. He is the head of management of the village and happens to be one your cousins. I have had the pleasure of meeting him a little while before I was sent to America. "

"Us, here in the village, were pleased to hear that the pact would finally be fulfilled and so it has in truth!" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I blushed.

Somehow mid conversation, I decided to tune out of Lucius' and Stefan's conversation. I got bits and pieces of the conversation, but I knew my Romanian could only go so far especially since I just started learning.

I planned on looking around the village again, but then I felt a small tug on the right side of my dress. I looked down and saw a little girl, probably no older than 6, staring straight up at me. She raised her arms up wide and even though I had little experience with young children, I could tell what she wanted. I picked her up and then she placed her arms around my neck pretty gracefully making her mouth in level with my ear.

" I'm Madalina. My momma and I were waiting for you Princess. We hoped you would come. Momma always hopes. She says it's good and I do too. You're really pretty. I like the color of your hair. It's just like the next princesses."

I stared at Mad-Madalina-Maddie, and told her there was a slight possibly that the next princesses (which I inferred would be my children) could have the prince's hair.

"That's really silly, Princess"

"Maybe it is, Maddie."

I gave her a weird face, but smiled. She was lovable. She also didn't seem to mind the little nickname I made for her. Who cares if she's wrong or not? Having children with Lucius would probably be a long time from now, and honestly I kind of, didn't really want to think about it now.

"Madalina! What are you doing? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry your majesty." A woman who I guessed was her mother genuinely apologized and picked up Maddie.

"It's no problem, madam. We were just having a little conversation."

"She did not bother you much right? If she did, oh she just a young child you know. She's about to turn 7 in a few days. That that old you know?"

"It's fine. She's a cute girl." I could only say.

Maddie put her hand on her mother's face so her mother would pay attention to her. "See Momma. You were right. This is the princess."

Her mother's face softened and I guessed that happened a lot. This kid really knew how to work her skills.

Her mother then faced me. "You look so much like your mother you know. So beautiful and like her I know you will do great things as well."

"Thank you." I was touched. I predicted the charm ran in the family.

"Madalina and I have to go your majesty. If you are anything like your mother, which I hope is a yes, and then we have great expectations for you." She bowed and then left into one of the buildings.


	5. A Queen Has Heirlooms

Knowing that your subjects had strong expectations scared me enough. It kind of sucked actually.

This world was basically mine and Lucius to rule. I had all the confidence in the world that Lucius would be a great king because not only was he properly trained as a prince, he had a trait that most of vampires here didn't seem to have nor value as much as I have. Lucius had brains, but he also had compassion. His compassion was beautiful. Even before I knew him, he had shown compassion to his brother. When Raniero told me the story of how he almost killed my husband and Lucius forgave. Well, technically, he didn't forgive, Lucius knew in his heart that Raniero was never going to go through with the assassination so there was nothing to forgive in the first place. Another act I learned was Lucius' mercy on Raniero when he was falsely convicted as a _blestemata_.

Fortunately due to the revealing a few weeks earlier, Ylenia was found out in her part of Raniero's ruin. I invited Raniero to her trial, however, he declined. The trial would most likely be soon.

There was a meeting today with the Elders and I knew that date of Ylenia Dragomir's trial would be the main focus.

"Love, we have one more place to be." Lucius said as he broke into my thoughts.

He led me to a smaller building in the plaza. Stefan was nowhere to be seen so I guessed he had left to do whatever duties his job entailed.

Lucius took into a shop called Mikhail's. There were swords everywhere, but there also seemed to be few knick knacks as well. Once the blacksmith saw us, he bowed.

"Prince Vladescu. Welcome to my Blacksmith shop. How can I be of service to you?" The man said. He was a young man probably in his late twenties. It looked like he was doing the job for a long time because his back was hunched and he had very apparent muscles in his arms.

"Ah, Jakob Mikhail! It is fortunate we caught you in a good time. My wife needs to have her necklace engraved." Lucius said.

"Oh yes. Here is my necklace. On the back it's bare so I wanted the Vladescu crest as well." I said as I showed Jakob Mikhail the necklace.

"It happens to be a very precious heirloom of the Princess' family. I trust that you will take the upmost care with in." Lucius advise him.

"Of course, Your Majesty. You know how my family takes pride in our trade." Mikhail replied.

I took that as an invitation to give him my necklace. Right when I was about to take out the clasp, hands covered mine and Lucius finished taking it out. His hands were one to be remembered and I knew them well. I knew what they were capable of as well.

Lucius then gave the necklace to Mikhail and thank him. I did the same.

Once we left the shop, I turned to my husband.

"Home?" I asked Lucius.

Lucius looked up at the now coming sunset. He looked like he was thinking excessively and then his facial features relaxed and agreed with, "Yes. Antanasia."


End file.
